The Only Thing That Has Changed
by Deathly Hallows will triumph
Summary: Based on a true story-"I'd rather satisfy your curiosity than having you all staring at us all day grinning like crazy fangirls!" I said to the Avengers. They all shut up and sat down, waiting for me to begin with the story. This is a rather long one-shot. Sorry about that... Enjoy! R&R! By: Nemo, No One


The Only Thing That Has Changed

Fanfiction

DeathlyHallowWillTriumph

By:Nemo, No One

Dedication

This story is based on a true story of my two close girl friends. This is dedicated to Ambie, S/A, etc. You know who you are. ;) They have the sweetest love story in history since the Big Bang, I am dead Sirius. (Haha joke for all you H.P. Fans) When my best friend was telling me her side of the story, I couldn't stop squealing or crying. Okay, enough AN. Ummm, I hope this does them justice. (Congratulations S/A! I am so happy for you! I wish you luck and I am there if you need anything, anything at all. I would be happy to kick some hater's ass for you. :D)

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, Silmarillion, Pacific Rim or any other Fandom referenced here. Hope you enjoy it! I certainly enjoyed writing it!

The Only Thing That Has Changed

"I'd rather satisfy your curiosity than having you all staring at us all day grinning like crazy fangirls!" I said to the Avengers. They all shut up and sat down, waiting for me to begin with the story.

"Well, I don't know how it started. We've known for a while deep down, that we loved each other. I don't know. I am just saying, I don't mind telling people about it because honestly, if people didn't keep asking, I would forget about it. So the gist of the story is that neither of us were willing to say anything. Anything at all about or feelings, because we're so stupid."

"We met 524 days ago exactly, when I started school. He was a one year older and we hit it off the first week into school. We became steadfast friends! We went everywhere together! I swear we were the best of friends; like brothers! We knew everything about each other, had tons of inside jokes, everything you could think of.

"Last Wednesday or so, Clint and I were in the car and I mentioned Bucky and he said, "I can't wait for him to fall in love with a girl it'd be so cute..." blah blah blah...

"I was like *internally* 'Gee thanks that makes me feel great'! Those feelings had happened before when I was just so tired of it all and I didn't want Bucky to have anything to do with my psychological issues and stuff. So I thought I should just keep him away and stuff and I'm a pessimist who thinks nothing good is ever going to work out in my life, which kind of has been true so far.

"This is mostly my side of the story. I think I knew from trip to London with all of our friends that I liked not having to deal with everything alone. And by Christmas it was damn obvious that this is the one good thing that I should try to keep. So I'd hate to sabotage it.

"I kind of gave up on the idea of saving myself from all this shit I was in but honestly he made me want to try. This is getting sad and cheesy, I'm sorry.

"I told myself that no one would want to carry a burden like this and once he knows about all the stuff I was hiding he would back off. I ended up telling him after I told you all about it and he didn't. I think I was genuinely confused because I didn't know if it was just a really good friendship or something more.

"In April I had this huge meltdown, for like a week or more. It was really just tons of little things and some concerning him. Yeah, no one else knew I don't think. It was like during training. I had three band aids on my hand if you remember... Yeah in the end I had to hide my scissors. And Bucky was the one who tried to talk me out of it. I was like this is too dangerous I don't want anyone in this with me. And I was mainly mad at myself."

"I suspected as much when you blushed uncontrollably dude." Cling stated with a smirk of delight on his face.

"Honestly though, people with Borderline Personality Disorder are just bad with relationships. It might be exaggerating, but he was like an unhealthy obsession that just might destroy me if I'm not careful."

"Oh my God! That is so fucking sad and depressing." exclaimed Tony.

"But it's been so long and maybe there's a reason that it's this way. I kind of just want to be alive and have what I want. And maybe something's going to try to ruin it like usual but I'm not backing down. I've compromised far too much. And honestly it doesn't feel real to me. So I almost want to world to know(except my family) so it wasn't like a dream or anything."

"But...prom was prom...so things happen. We went together as friends and came back boyfriends. It was really just putting a name to it, I suppose. We spent the Sunday afternoon after talking about all the times it could've happened, all the way back to the beginning of November actually.

"I was surprised but honestly I probably wouldn't have said yes if she asked any earlier. Not because I don't want to but it would've been me not having faith at all. I don't know if it even counts as that. We just sort of decided, at prom. Technically he started it. But honestly, we've gone on God knows how many dates, after we actually thought about it."

"So did you guys kiss or what? Come on! At prom, no less! Give me some specifics to go on!" groaned Natasha.

"Wow this is getting detailed. Okay! I might as well just be honest. Okay fine. He somehow just decided to kiss me, finally (according to himself). And I almost saw it coming, really. But I still kind of stared blankly at him for a while because I didn't know what to say

"I wonder if I'd freaked him out a bit with that part. But then we talked about it and it was almost just a decision making process? It's stupid though we burst out laughing afterwards. So there's that."

"OH MY GOD THE CORNY-NESS AND BEAUTIFUL-NESS of it all..." squealed Tony quite crazily.

"Okay last bits of honesty. And maybe it's just me because all this internal struggle I've gone through with the whole thing, but the real difference it makes is that now instead of 'I love you' it's 'I'm in love with you', and they're both true."

Wow I'm saying risky stuff don't tell him. Maybe superheroes are born to be hopelessly romantic, ha! I don't understand American dating rules for two guys or whatever but I think I've spent enough time denying this."

"Did you know since the beginning?"questioned Bruce.

"Not from the beginning, no. I don't know when though. I probably started noticing when he caught me tripping in training. I don't think it was that early though. I was never able to tell apart actually feelings and the need for safety. But Christmas was...a turning point. I wrote about it in that essay."

"So I got off the plane, going home for break, without sleeping at all in that past 13 hours and I hate going home you already know that. I was reading Silmarillion, our favourite book, on the plane so during the layover I wrote him an email mostly about that book.

"I was sleep deprived and I was just rambling. I was already freaking out inside, but I got texts he sent like hours ago and I kind of just felt like crying.

"And the tattoos, God, that was obvious. Drift compatible is a reference to Pacific Rim. Co-pilots of a Jaeger have to be drift compatible to do it. They're basically in each other's head. So they have to be an equal match for each other in combat and coordination and everything. It was a friendship bracelet thing I saw on tumblr. I ended up getting it for Christmas.

"It's been a long time...now I think about it. It took us a year to become friends. Another year to stop being idiots. We're really slow apparently. I think there's a reason for it so honestly it's okay. Nothing feels different and maybe that's the best part.

"And this is sad but true, I can't remember the last time I was this happy. This past four years at least. The London trip, maybe. A part of me just wants to say ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

"No," Tony stated. "You cannot say that..."

"But we can!" yelled Natasha.

"ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER!" the Avengers yelled at the proud, blushing Captain America.


End file.
